


I Think I've Broken Something

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Fix-It, Evil Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Villain Tony Stark, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: “Stop running, Peter.” Tony’s voice sounded robotic through the suit, deadpan and harsh.“You’re not real!” Peter wailed back, pumping his legs to move faster. “T-This is all just Mysterio!”“If I’m not real,” he took a step closer. “How could I do this…” His hand snapped towards Peter at breakneck speed and grasped his neck, lifting him from the floor in a choking grip.OrAn alternate take on the Mysterio illusion scene featuring the Villain!Tony we've all been waiting forWhumptober ChallengeDay 12 - Prompt "I Think I've Broken Something" - Broken Down | Broken Trust
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Think I've Broken Something

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12!
> 
> It's finally evil Tony time! Hope y'all enjoy :D

Everything was black. The ground, the sky, the horizon, all the same impossible shade of nothingness. A green mist rose from the floor, its smokey tendrils snaking their way up his nostrils and furling around his arms. Peter clawed at his suit as he ran, desperate to relieve himself of the murderous mist. Behind him… Tony Stark.

Peter glanced over his shoulder. Tony followed him in his Iron Man suit, only rust covered the usually shiny metallic plates, and bullet holes and dents pocked marked the perfect finish.

“Stop running, Peter.” Tony’s voice sounded robotic through the suit, deadpan and harsh.

“You’re not real!” Peter wailed back, pumping his legs to move faster. “T-This is all just Mysterio!”

“Then stop.”

Peter’s heart pounded, blood rushing so loud in his ears that Tony’s words barely made it through. Fear filled every inch of his body, pushing him to go faster while dragging him back at the same time. He ran headfirst into something solid in amongst the blackness-  _ a wall, remember you’re in a warehouse _ \- and fell back, scraping his palms against the floor as he hit the ground. Whirling around, Peter tried to blink away the stars in his vision as Tony came closer, unnaturally tall, the hollow eyes of his suit looking like portals to another world. “Please,” Peter cried, “Mister Stark. Don’t!”

Tony’s faceplate flipped up, revealing nothing but emptiness inside. “You really thought I’d come here?” Finally, he came to a stop, towering over where Peter lay. “For you? You really think I care about you?”

Peter shuffled as far back as he could, knees hugged to his chest. “You’re not real,” he whimpered, not believing a single word he said. “You’re not real…” 

“If I’m not real,” the suit took a step closer. “How could I do this…” One of its hands snapped towards Peter at breakneck speed and grasped his neck, lifting him from the floor in a choking grip. Peter wrapped his fingers around the gauntlet, trying and failing to release its hold as he fought for breath.

“Mis-Mister Stark-k!” Peter gasped for air. “P-Please-” He beat his fist against the suit’s arm with all his strength, eventually managing to smash straight through the metal panel and curled his fingers around the wiring inside, ripping out anything he could grab hold of.

“Aaargh!” The suit flung Peter to the side as if he were nothing, like it was simply throwing away a piece of garbage. He hit the ground and rolled a good distance, arms protectively covering his head, before pushing himself to his hands and knees, heaving in great lungfuls of air to make up for that he missed.

A whirring sound filled his ears as the suit raised its palm towards Peter. He launched himself sideways a millisecond before the repulsor blast fired, hitting the ground where he’d been with a blue explosion of sparks.

Something was wrong. As Peter tried to stand, one of his feet found nothing but air and he toppled backwards, falling through the impenetrable darkness with flailing arms. He couldn’t tell up from down as he catapulted downwards, but became painfully aware when he hit the floor with a sickening crunch.

Coughing, one hand clutched over his ribs, Peter rolled onto his back. Above him, the darkness remained, but surrounding him stood statues of the Avengers: Steve, Thor, Natasha, and of course, Tony, amongst the mix. Tall, majestic, and proud, emitting an aura of strength and courage. Heroism. Kneeling at their feet, broken down and tiny, a statue of Spider-Man.

The Iron Man suit landed behind him, some of the loose wiring and broken metal falling to the floor. “You’ll never be one of us. You’re weak, useless. You’ll never be loved.”

“No-” Peter choked, getting to his feet. He watched helplessly as the statue of himself began to crack, crumbling to dust and falling to a pile on the ground. Heart hammering, Peter looked down at his own hands, waiting for the same to happen to him.

“You were weak then, and you’re weak now.”

Anger boiled deep in Peter’s stomach, he charged towards the suit and connected his fist with its head. It felt like punching concrete.

_ You’re in a warehouse. _

_ You’re weak. _

Peter stumbled away, his hand already numb, tears pricking his eyes. The world around him seemed to fly backwards, almost knocking him off balance despite the fact he didn’t move. A hallway replaced the statues, lined by lockers and both ends leading off into the dark. At one end, the suit lumbered slowly towards him, at the other, shrowded in shadow that hid most of his face, Tony Stark.

“Mister Stark?”

“It’s okay, kid, it’s me. I’m here.”

His voice sounded wrong, not like the Tony he knew. “No. No, you’re not him.”

Tony’s brow creased in confusion. “Of course I am.”

“Please-”

“You’re begging,” Tony interrupted, his tone turning callous. “Begging like you were then, begging not to let you go. But I did.”

“Stop it!”

Tony stepped into the light, half of his face burned by the power of the stones. The remains on the nano suit clung to his clothes.

“No…” Peter backed away. “No, get away!” His voice an octave too high as the ground turned uneven. The illusion disappeared; Peter looked down to see train tracks at his feet, broad as day. A horn blasted in his ear.

* * *

A jet flew overhead as Peter limped through a tulip field, billowing the poor flowers from their stems. Peter recognised the model with sickening horror, a Stark Jet. He thought about running when the man himself stepped out, but with his injuries, he wouldn’t make it far.

_ Weak. _

Tony ran down the stairs and between two rows of tulips. “Stop!” Peter yelled, holding his hands out as if pure will could keep him at bay. “Don’t come any closer.”

“Kid?” Tony froze, his face twisted with worry.

A small part of Peter longed to run forward into his mentor’s arms and never let go again. But he couldn’t, so he didn’t. The trust was gone. “Mister Stark?”

“It’s okay, kid, it’s me. I’m here.”

It felt like deja vu. “No!” Peter yelled, his voice cracking at the strain. “No, you’re not him. You’re not real!”

Tony took a careful step forward, tapping his chest. “I’m real, Pete. I promise.”

Peter crumbled, he wanted so strongly for that to be true that he allowed himself a glimmer of hope. Weak. “Tell- Tell me something only you’d know.”

“Pete, kid,” Tony took a couple more steps closer, almost within arms reach of Peter. “I love you. I love you as much as I love Morgan and Pepper. You’re my family.”

That was the final straw. Peter’s legs buckled beneath him, thankfully Tony lunged forward to catch him, and tears fell freely down his face. “Y-You’re real?”

“As real as they come, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't do evil Tony without a little happy at the end :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and that I did evil Tony some justice!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and if you wanted to come scream at me, my tumblr is thedumbestavenger :D


End file.
